1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substrate processing methods, substrate processing systems, programs, and recording media, and more particularly, to a substrate processing method and a substrate processing system that performs a plurality of processing to a substrate using a plurality of processing apparatuses, and a program used in the substrate processing system, and a recording medium in which the program is recorded.
2. Description of the Background Art
In an exposure apparatus used in a lithography process for manufacturing electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, an exposure apparatus that exposes a substrate via liquid (hereinafter, also referred to as a “liquid immersion exposure apparatus”) has been proposed, in order to improve the resolution by substantially shortening the exposure wavelength, and substantially widen a depth of focus (e.g. refer to the pamphlet of International Publication No. 2004/053955).
In such liquid immersion expose apparatus, when bubbles, dust, contamination (impurities), and the like are generated in liquid used in liquid immersion exposure, there is a possibility that a pattern image, which is formed on a substrate such as a wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) by exposure, is deteriorated. Therefore, also in conventional methods, necessary measures were taken in which a wafer after exposure processing is inspected and liquid immersion conditions are changed in accordance with its inspection result, and the like. However, in this case, the measures were taken after abnormality occurred, which could reduce the yield and the like, and therefore they were not always adequate measures.
Further, in the conventional methods, film forming states of various types of films such as a resist film and a topcoat film formed on the wafer are respectively inspected, and when abnormality is recognized, film forming conditions of the respective film forming apparatuses are changed, and the like. However, in such a case, only management of each film is performed, and, for example, the influence that a film forming state of a plurality of films such as a resist film and a topcoat film and the film forming conditions of these films give over the liquid immersion exposure result, and the like have never been considered.